


Not again

by Fafsernir



Series: Torchwood Prompts [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto likes the Weevils hunt until he has to learn Jack's secret the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not again

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, I'm just writing for fun, every right goes to the BBC or RTD etc... (read the series' notes if you want to know where this comes from :) )
> 
> Prompt Idea “don’t die on me oh God please don’t die on me stay with me look at me look at me i’m right here you’re gonna be fine oh God please don’t die on me i s2g if you die i’ll kill you” au (Torchwood/aliens exist in this prompt)

Ianto was running, as always, and he wasn't going to admit he was enjoying this, but he actually was. Weevil could be a bitch to catch or help retreat but the rush of the running – and fighting if he weren't lucky or fast enough – was worth it. He loved to hunt the aliens down the streets of Cardiff in the middle of the night because it always seemed better than not sleeping and turning over and over in his empty bed. He felt lonely since Lisa's death and flirting around with Jack didn't fulfil loneliness at all. Hell, even shagging him didn't help. At the end of the day, he was going home alone and his flat was still empty.

Okay, thinking while running wasn't the best idea he ever had in his life. Especially when his boss was fighting with one adult male alien who seemed really in a good shape and ready to kill him. Ianto was himself pretty busy with forcing a young weevil upon retreating back to the sewers and for a minute, he totally forgot about Jack. Until there was no sound of struggling. He yelped when a hand definitely not human grabbed his shoulder but managed to free himself and... froze. Because Jack was lying behind the Weevil, half dead. Maybe dead. Not dead. _Please_ not dead.

He snapped back to reality when he realised that standing still in the middle of the street sure wouldn't help Jack and he would probably get himself killed because the Weevils weren't nice enough to let them hesitate in a fight. But the Weevil wasn't here any more. And Ianto didn't even try to see where he was because Jack was lying on the ground, bleeding to death, his eyes mildly opened.

“Jack!” It seemed reasonable to yell in the night, though Jack was only a few feet ahead of him. He crossed the distance in a second and his knees fiercely hit the ground. Not as if he noticed it. The pain in his chest was more throbbing than some minor physical injury.

“Jack please, don't, _please_ ,” he tried to keep talking while checking any major wound but wasn't able to when he couldn't even begin to count the major wounds. There were too many. And Jack couldn't even speak, just fight to breath, his mouth opened, gagging with his own blood. Ianto turned him on his side so he would stop suffocating but his hands were slipping with all the blood and he wasn't sure he had seen so much blood in his life before. Well, not from only one person at least. The sensation strangely felt familiar, a too recent memory associated with it. He locked the images away in his mind and tried to find a pulse. He managed to find one weakening, despite all the blood and his throat which was... he pushed the thought away, with the memories, and tried something, anything, to prevent the blood from flowing.

“Jack look at me...” He looked up. That must be a good thing. “Don't... Not after... Please Jack just... I don't know what to do! You can't! Tell me you're okay, tell me you're... _Jack look at me!_ That's it... Oh God... Jack... It was good, heh? Jack you _can't_ leave me now... Answer me you bloody idiot! Don't you dare...” he didn't finish the sentence because he had dared.

There was no pulse and he wasn't looking at him any more. He wasn't looking at anything. Sure his eyes were still opened but they clearly were out of focus and his body was relaxed. Jack was always so tensed he could feel the difference. Could feel the life leaving him. And he cried. He cried and he held him and he begged him to be alive and he insulted him and he swore and he ran his shaking hands on his throat and on his coat...

Then Jack was gasping. And it seemed to hurt like hell and Ianto stiffened.

' _What the hell?!_ ' was the only thing that seemed to express what he was thinking but he didn't manage to talk.

“Damn. That wasn't planned. Ouch... Sorry. I guess I have some explaining to do...”

Yes, he had. But Ianto couldn't believe his luck and he pressed his lips to Jack's because for a few minutes he had once again felt the aching pain in his chest that he had every time someone he cared about died.

 


End file.
